Biología vs Natación
by Ryo black devil
Summary: ¿Cual de estas dos clases podría llegar a ser más insufrible para nuestra protagonista Karin? Clase de sexualidad con adolescentes o clase de natación con Toshiro Hitsugaya. Karin tendrá que afrontar su vida escolar de otra manera y claro, sacarle provecho.


**Prólogo **

Estaba harta de todas esas estúpidas clases que no hacían más que incordiar mí pacífica y monótona vida, yo ya tenía claro lo que sería de mayor, futbolista profesional ¿Para que me servía lo demás? para nada, absolutamente para nada. Entonces porque diablos la profesora de biología se había puesto en mi contra y había empezado por el tema más vergonzoso del libro y solo a dos días de empezar el jodido colegio. No podía simplemente emprender el curso con la vida de los animales, la evolución del ser humano, el desarrollo de los ríos, el medio ambiente, hasta la puñetera contaminación me parecía mucho más interesante que la clase de sexualidad.

Además de aguantar ese nefasto tema, que apestaba a kilómetros de distancia, tendría  
que aguantarlo no dos ni tres semanas, ¡sería todo un puto trimestre! Seguro que para dentro de un mes ya no habrían ni los huesos para que los de _bones_ los identificaran.

Profesora ingrata que no sabía cuando callarse y cuando no. No sabía como ni porque la muy hija de **** había convencido a la clase, a TODA la clase, tanto chicos como chicas, a que practicaran dicho "deporte", porque según ella esa acción era considerada un deporte, ya que te hacía sudar, adelgazar, era buena para tu salud, era necesario para el ciclo de la vida,... y no se que carajo más ¡y una mierda! tendrían que haberla metido en un condenado manicomio, así por lo menos hubiera podido amargar la existencia a otro y no la mía, que suficiente tenía con el plasta de mi padre. Pero como el mundo estaba en mi contra, la vida era injusta y la junta educativa fumaba "cosas", si en algún caso eso hubiera pasado, otro la habría substituido porque simplemente estaba en el puto programa de los puñeteros ovarios, así que al final acabaría siendo exactamente igual.

Encima de tener que aguantar la chalada esa, habían aparecido los adolescentes en plena etapa hormonal, que también podían ser considerados parte de la raza humana (depende de quien lo pensase).

Chicos, chicas, hasta perros ese día parecía que estuvieran en mi contra, sexo por allí, sexo por allá, frases en doble sentido...¡EN DOBLE SENTIDO! Que mierdas era eso, las frases eran frases nada más, no podías cambiarle el puto significado porque les diera la real y santísima gana. Y si ese era el caso, porque no podían hablar simplemente de fútbol, también existían esas frases que parecían gustar a todo el mundo, ya consideradas deporte nacional, mucho más que esa cosa que ni siquiera me atrevía a nombrar. Era como Voldemort en Harry Potter, lo pronunciabas y al segundo tenías todas las miradas puestas en ti... En fin, el fútbol tenía todas las cualidades para ser un tema que durase un trimestre entero, y eso seguro que no me importaría estudiarlo en absoluto.

Ya no podía más, el solo hecho de soportar una clase más de biología me haría explotar en mil pedazos, que nadie sabría identificar. Solo ese día habíamos dado el que sería más o menos el contenido del trimestre y ni siquiera pude soportarlo. Que si primero los órganos masculinos y femeninos, que si los cambios tanto físicos como hormonales en los adolescentes, que si la formación de los bebes, que mierda era eso, los bebes los traía la jodida cigüeña de París, para que quería saber donde se metía ese animal.

Y eso no era todo, al final de la clase, cuando la profesora, que según los chicos estaba para mojar pan (y otra cosa, la cual no quería saber), había dejado que le preguntaran o que le sugiriesen cosas, los alumnos habían osado preguntar si ella no les podría enseñar posturas sexuales para tener una buena base con la que comenzar. No podían haberlo dicho

de otra manera, como nos podrías dibujar o decir o … o simplemente guardárselo en su tan miserable mente que no aportaba nada a la civilización de hoy en día. No, claro que no, tenían que verlo en vivo y lo peor de todo ¡es que la tía había aceptado gustosamente! Ahora solo faltaba que apareciera el dios Adonis para que ella pudiera enseñarnos "adecuadamente" lo que era el verdadero sexo, con todas las letras de la palabra. Tener que soportar la clase era una cosa pero soportar sexo duro era otra, así que si iba a pasar eso ¡que se fueran a un puto puticlub! que para eso existía esa cosa.

Solo de pensar que mañana volvía a tocarme esa horrible clase me daban arcadas acompañado de un enorme dolor de cabeza. Esa era mi triste realidad. Supongo que mi cara de no-me-hables-que-sino-te-mato bastó para alejar a la multitud de mi alrededor,todos excepto mi querida hermana Yuzu. Una chica realmente contraria a mi, tanto física como mentalmente. De cabello castaño claro siempre recogido en dos coletas, ojos marrones y figura esbelta, era cotizada por todos los chicos de su edad a causa de su carácter naturalmente sociable y su inocencia. Lo que decía, demasiado diferente a mí.

-Karin esperame- pude ver como levantaba la mano para que la viese, por desgracia para ella estaba de un humos de perros, así que la ignoré – Karin Kurosaki, ven aquí ahora mismo y no me ignores- sentí un escalofrió por mi espalda. Si la chica había heredado algo de carácter era de nuestra difunta madre, que lamentablemente era la única que sabía controlar el imbécil de nuestro padre. Decidí que por mí propia seguridad, debía hacerle caso a mi hermana, me voltee y fui a donde estaba ella. La salude como de costumbre y viceversa

Me dio el libro de matemáticas que accidentalmente, con las prisas, me había dejado en casa. ¿Dije que el carácter era igual que la de mi madre? Peor, teníamos la misma edad y me trataba como si fuera su hija

-Karin, el profesor de Educación Física te está buscando-

La miré un poco sorprendida. Para que diablos quería verme ese señor viejo, que ni siquiera sabía como llevar un simple equipo de fútbol. Entonces me acordé que ayer por la tarde tuvo lugar el partido de dicho deporte, que por supuesto, gracias a mí, habíamos ganado y clasificado para las nacionales. Bueno un poco de animo no me vendría nada mal, seguro que era para felicitarme y esas cosa

Me despedí de Yuzu y me dirigí al gimnasio del instituto que se hallaba en el ala este. Con la calma claro esta, aunque no tarde ni unos 10 minutos, ya que la escuela en si era pequeña. La pobre solo constaba de 3 pisos, una que ni siquiera de utilizaba, un patio, un gimnasio, una sala de música en la segunda planta y una piscina cubierta. Rectifico, el lugar era bastante grande

Como bien supuse, la persona que buscaba estaba allí, de pie aburrido como de costumbre hablando con alguien que no pude ver. Me fui acercando y cual fue mi sorpresa al comprobar que el acompañante del profesor era un chico de pocos años menos que yo, de cabellos medio cortos de color plateado tocando al blanco y el flequillo hacia un lado, con ojos turquesas de mirada altiva y poderosa. Vestía unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta negra. Me acerque e hice notar mi presencia.

-Bienvenida Karin te estábamos esperando

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y sentí una mirada analizadora de parte del chico. Cosa que de cierta manera me hizo sentir pequeña y algo delicada pero nunca lo aceptaría en público. Antes muerta.

-¿Esta es la tía que me ofreces? No me jodas profe. Creo que ni siquiera se la puede considerar una chica.

Lo miré con una mirada fría como las que me había enseñado mi hermano, Ichigo. Me devolvió dicha mirada. Era una batalla a muerte y no pensaba perderla porque algo que había aprendido en la familia (se podría decir que lo único) era que nunca uno se da por vencido, sino puede costar la vida de otra persona o la deshonra del clan, lo último nunca llegué a entender su verdadero significado.

- No soy ningún objeto para que se me ofrezca así que a callar enano, que ni siquiera estas en esta escuela chiquillo de primaria- ni que fuera un sacrificio de esos que hacían en la antigüedad

Vi como su mirada se tornaba oscura, con un toque pícaro, no me dio un buen presentimiento teniendo en cuenta que sus ojos eran turquesas. Su sonrisa se volvió perversa, vi sus dientes blanquinosos y su postura se volvió algo altiva

-Siento decepcionarte pero estoy en tu mismo grado, en la clase de al lado. Tonta-sabes esos momentos que pasa una mini escena de película en tu cabeza donde ves ahorcando con tus propias manos esa personas que tienes delante, esa es la sensación que tuve en ese preciso instante

Después del pequeño lapsus de psicopatía, analicé bien el contenido de la frase y mis ojos no pudieron más que agrandarse por dicha sorpresa. Un chico tan bajito (y tan engreído) no podía ser alguien de mi edad.

- ¡Pero si eres un tapón!

- ¡Que has dicho!- noté que mi vida corría un peligro inminente, sentí esa alarma de incendios que sale en las películas de acción. -Si soy de tu misma altura- pareció que se calmaba, pero una sonrisa surcó sus labios. Volví a temer por mi vida -Aaahh perdón olvidaba que eres demasiado estúpida para comprobar este hecho- Sentí un balde de agua congelada vaciarse en mi cabeza. Quería guerra, la tendría.

-Hijo de p...-

-CALLAOS- gritó el profesor. Lo miré con cara de, que hacía aquí ese hombre y enseguida me vino a la memoria que desde el principio él había estado aquí, escuchando toda la conversación.

-¿Sigues aquí?- dijo el muchacho de pelo blanco, supongo que sin reparar en lo dicho. Aunque claro, había pensado lo mismo y bien podría haber sido yo la que hubiera dicho esas palabras.

La frente del profesor, ya arrugada de por si, se puso más y sentí su ira emanar de su cuerpo alertándome otra vez de peligro. Aunque por desgracia no pude evitar soltar una carcajada limpia mientras me doblegaba al tiempo que me agarraba el vientre. Después del día que había tenido con lo del sexo y los alienigenas considerados adolescentes, no me venía mal una buena risa, claro esta aun siendo a costa de un profesor. Las dos miradas se posaron en mí, aunque no me importó demasiado.

-Señorita Kurosaki, le pido que deje de burlarse, esto no es un circo- dijo el viejo. Ese ultimo comentario pudo conmigo y si ya reía de por si, mi voz alcanzó lo extremo. Al cabo de un rato, viendo que los dos machos no soltaban prenda decidí parar. Me costó pero al final lo conseguí- La he llamado porque este señorito necesita vuestra ayuda o también se le puede considerar un favor-

Solté un largo ooohh algo despectivo y sarcástico. Entonces giré con algo de lentitud haciendo notar mi repentino_ buen humor_ por así decirlo, después alcé la ceja izquierda demandando una pequeña explicación y una sonrisa muy grande apareció en mi rostro. Supuse que sabía lo que eso significaba, un grandioso triunfo hacia mi persona. Pareció no gustarle mucho mi idea. Sabía que me comprendía, una derrota sigue siendo una derrota para cualquiera.

-Mi alteza necesita mi ayuda-mi tono era verdaderamente burlesco- A que se debe tal honor- vi como su ira empezaba a sobrepasar su limite pero se veía su intento por contenerlo. Se calmo o eso intentó

-Necesitamos una última concursante para el torneo de natación que se celebra cada año con las demás escuelas de la ciudad- dijo al fin el pequeño albino algo mosqueado todavía

Mi sonrisa desapareció de golpe, dando paso a una de terror. No me gustaba el agua y todavía menos nadar. Entonces como diablos iba a participar a esa jodida competición. Empezó a entrarme miedo, no, peor pánico.

-No- dije sin dudar

Pude ver como una sonrisa de triunfo adornaba la cara de mi compañero, no me gustó para nada. Maldije mi mala suerte.

Su sonrisa no hacía más que sacarme de quicio. Joder no quería perder contra ese bicho, ese personaje que había empezado a odiar más que nadie en el mundo. Ira es lo que empezaba a sobresalir de mi cuerpo.

Que era más humillante negarme y perder contra ese tipejo o aceptar y pedirle ayuda a Yuzu. Desgraciadamente para mi, no tenía tiempo suficiente para decidir una mejor opción así que dije la que mejor me convenía en ese preciso momento.

-Vale lo haré- mi voz no salió tan convincente como me hubiese gustado

El profesor, a pesar de mi poca persuasión, pareció contenta de mi afirmación. Por otro el albino, aun ayudando a su equipo parecía volver a su habitual cara de mal humor. Sin decir nada a nadie y para no arrepentirme de la decisión tomada me fui a paso rápida de esa habitación.


End file.
